In an existing technique on a vehicle collision detection device, a cushioning body is provided behind a bumper cover, and a detection tube is disposed between the cushioning body and a cross member to detect a collision of a pedestrian with a front end portion of a vehicle (for example, see Patent Document 1). The collision detection device of that existing technique is intended to be able to detect a collision with a portion in a wide area of the bumper cover. In the existing technique, occurrence of a collision of a pedestrian with the bumper cover is detected when a pressure equal to or higher than a threshold is generated in the long detection tube extending in a vehicle width direction.